In many situations, the ability for a use to quickly and effectively attach the end of a rope to an object is advantageous. Ordinarily, the user must tie the rope, which requires a knowledge of effective knots. In such a situation, the user may not be able to easily apply tension after tying or easily release the knot. Therefore, a device for improved tensioning and attachment is needed that does not require the user to take any significant steps.